


Goniff The Hero

by Honeylove



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylove/pseuds/Honeylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goniff saves Garrison's Life and becomes a Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goniff The Hero

Goniff The Hero  
Garrison and his men had just arrived back at the safe house. The mission was a complete success, they were able to get into the German Headquarters and into German intelligence office in Lyon France and retrieve the list of german agents working in England that were planted in allied intelligence.

The French underground was now to arrange a pick up for Garrison and his men. The Underground was to make arrangements to get the team to the coast where a sub would be waiting. Garrison meet with the underground and was told when they would be leaving. Garrison walked back into the safe house.

"All right our pick up is the day after tomorrow at 1100 pm, so get something to eat and get some sleep," Garrison commanded.

"Hey Warden it was an easy mission," Goniff said.

"You dumb limey we aren't out of it yet. I have a feeling something is going to go wrong. It was two easy," Casino said sarcastically while staring at Garrison.

"Casino you are never happy about anything," Actor replied.

"All I know is something always goes wrong," Casino stated.

"Casino has there been any time when you do not complain," Garrison said.

Casino walked away in a huff and went to the other side of the room, and as he did that the leader of the underground brought in trays of food and placed it on the table. The first one to seat down was Goniff, and then Garrison, Actor, Chief followed and then finally Casino. They ate in peace and when they were finish they all went to lay down and sleep.

"I'll take the first watch then Chief you relieve me in two hours," Garrison ordered.

All of them were able to get some sleep and they all woke up to fresh coffee and the smell of breakfast. Garrison who had also took the last watch had breakfast ready for the other four. The first one up and the first one to the food was Goniff. The first two to start eating was the Warden and Goniff.

"Gentlemen you better come over and eat something before Goniff finishes it all," Garrison said laughing.

"Hey Warden I can't help it I'm hungry", Goniff stated.

"Limey your always hungry, I think you have a hole in your stomach", Casino said as he sat down and started eating.

Actor and Chief finally joined them. As they all ate the underground kept watch.

"So what are we supposed to do until tomorrow, Casino asked.

"Nothing we just wait until we have to leave," Garrison replied.

The rest of the day was spent just relaxing. Garrison took again the first watch and then went over the maps that he would need to get to the sub. Actor spent the day just relaxing and sleeping. Goniff and Casino played cards and got into a fight which Garrison had to brake up, and Chief watched out the window and took the second watch outside. The underground took the night watch while Garrison and his men slept. The Warden was the first one up and started waking the others up early in the morning.

"Everyone up we leave in two hours so get up and get some breakfast and get ready," Garrison commanded.

"Hey"Warden How are we getting to the coast?” Goniff asked.

"Our underground contact will take us by truck part of the way and then we walk the rest of the way,” Garrison replied.

"Warden who is the leader of this underground cell, we haven't seen him yet," Actor asked.

"Actor his name is Henry, I've worked with him before and he will be here in one hour to fill us in on our escape route, so all of you get something to eat and get ready," the Warden said in a calm and reassuring voice.

The Warden went out to relieve one of the underground men on guard duty so he could come in a eat something, while the others walked to the table and sat down to eat there breakfast. There breakfast included bread, cheese and some eggs and bacon and coffee. After breakfast the men were getting ready. Casino, Goniff and Actor were getting all the weapons ready and Chief was getting the food they would need and all the medical supplies that they had together, then Chief went to the window to keep an eye out. About hour later Chief spotted the Warden and their contact coming.

“The Warden’s coming with one man must be our contact,” Chief told them.

Chief opened the door and the Warden and their contact came in. 

“Gentlemen this is Henry he is the contact who is to get us out,” Garrison said. 

“Captain you and your men will leave in one hour. I have a German Staff car hidden near by. I brought you papers to get you through all the road blocks but one. The last road block is to well guarded. You will have to walk the rest of the way on foot. It will be about three miles by foot. When you get to the coast another underground leader named Marcel will be waiting for you with a radio to contact the sub. He will say to you blackbird and you will say Captain Crow. I have two bags of German uniforms for you. You have a SS Colonels uniform and a Major’s uniform as well as regular SS uniforms. I will bring the car up while you and your men change clothes,” Henry told them.

Garrison and Actor changed into the officers uniforms and the others change into regular uniforms. Henry arrived back with the car and Garrison said good by to Henry and he and Actor climbed into the back seat and the others into the front seat. Chief sat behind the drivers seat.

“Ok Chief take off and be careful,” Garrison commanded him.

It had been awhile since they were driving and so far Garrison felt that they were going to make it. They so far had gotten through all the road blocks so far but Casino and Goniff were getting a little nervous and were beginning to drive him crazy. Casino was the first to start up.

“I’m telling you this is two easy and something is going to go wrong and Warden you do not seem to worry about that,” Casino said in an angry voice.

“Casino I am worried I know it looks to easy but we have no choice this is our only way out. Casino just keep an eye open for trouble,” Garrison told them. All Casino could do was snort.

“Hey mate you worry to much,” Goniff told Casino.

“Hey Warden I’m starving when are we going to eat,” Goniff complained as his stomach made noises.

“Goniff you’ll have to wait until we get to the coast and make contact with the underground. Goniff you just ate a couple of hours ago,” Garrison said.

“Damn Limey you have to have worms or some thing, your always hungry,” Casino said to Goniff.

“I’m a growing boy,” Goniff said with a laugh.

“Alright that’s enough both of you, your giving me a headache and if you do not keep quiet I’m going to give both of you a good kick in the pants,” Garrison yelled.

“Warden here comes the last road block we have to go through,” Chief called over his shoulder.

“Alright Chief take it slow and easy. Actor lets get out papers ready, the rest of you keep your weapons ready. Don’t use your weapons unless I tell you to,” Garrison ordered.

“There are more guards here than the other road blocks,” Chief mentioned.

“I know Chief just be careful,” Garrison told Chief as he put a hand on the man’s shoulder.

This road block was not easy to cross, there were more guards and they were checking papers more throughly than the others. Garrison had to get out of the vehicle to talk to the officer in charge and he was giving Garrison a hard time. Garrison walked the officer over to the car and as soon as the officer saw a SS colonel he ordered the gate lifted. Actor did not have to say anything, so Garrison got back in the back seat and they drove off.

“That was close,” Goniff said.

“Chief we have about another five miles before we have to abandon the car and walk on foot to the coast,” Garrison said.

“Warden we made the five miles,” Chief told Garrison.

“Chief stop on the side of the road now,” Garrison ordered.

“Alright everyone out, this is where we start walking. Actor I want you to make sure we leave nothing in the car and then we all change into Civilian clothes.” Garrison commanded.

 

While the others waited for Actor to remove everything they had from the car, Garrison told a look around him to see where to hide the car.

“Chief unlock the brake and lets push the car in the trees, it will be awhile before the Germans find it, alright lets move out we have until tomorrow night at 11:00 pm to get to the coast,” Garrison said.

Garrison had made the decision to keep to the forest area and the trees. Garrison figured that there would be less german patrols to worry about. 

“Chief take the lead and lets go we have a long way to go,” Garrison commanded.

Chief took the lead and Garrison followed with Casino and Goniff behind and Actor guarding their backs. Garrison and his men had been walking for at least four hours going from Lyon to the coast city of Marseille where they would pick up the sub that would take them back to England. Garrison believed that they would all make it. The germans had not sounded an alarm so they were not being chased, but Garrison would not realize the trouble they would run into until it was too late. 

Chief spotted a twelve man german patrol that was headed in their direction and Chief needed to get back to Garrison and the others to warn them, so he took of running, It took about five minutes to get back to the others. Garrison and the others saw Chief running towards them.

“Warden, theres a german patrol coming this way,” Chief said.

“Chief, How soon and how many?” Garrison questioned.

“Warden, there only a few minutes behind me and there are about twelve soldiers,” Chief replied.

“Everyone take cover and don’t open fire unless you have to,” Garrison ordered.

Garrison and his men took cover on both sides of the trees where they could defend themselves if necessary. Garrison and his men were waiting for the germans to pass. The germans Garrison thought were not looking for anyone specifically, they were in no rush and seemed at ease but he also wondered to himself “Why are there so many germans in this patrol?” The germans finally were out of site. Garrison got up and looked at all of his men and made sure they were all accounted for.

“Alright lets go, Chief take the lead, and Actor you follow Casino and Goniff, and I will take the last spot,” Garrison commanded.

The germans had decided to turn around and head back the way they came, and Garrison had no idea what trouble they would be in until all of a sudden the germans had spotted them and had began to open fire.

“All of you take over,” Garrison commanded.

All of the cons made it to cover behind the trees but Garrison was not so lucky he had been hit twice and cried out in pain and was yelling at his men to run.

“No, Garrison yelled as he grabbed his shoulder and his ribs, and he collapse on the ground, but none of his men saw him go down.

All his men could see that Garrison was hurt bad and he was between them and the germans. His men were in shock and had to think of a way to get to their Warden. The first one to react was Goniff and none of the others had expected Goniff to react that way. Goniff left his safe spot in the trees and ran to Garrison. When Goniff got to the Warden he immediately covered the Warden with his own body, and then with just lifting his gun hand and the rest of his body protecting Garrison Goniff started firing at the germans. Goniff could see that the Garrison was alive, so he spoke to the Warden and told him what he was going to do and then Goniff yelled back at the others.

“Guys, cover me and the Warden,” Goniff yelled.

Goniff took the Warden’s arm and pulled it over his shoulder and another arm went around the Warden’s waist to help him up, and he was able to help the Warden up. Garrison knew what Goniff had planned and he would do all he could do to help him. Garrison was able to stand but he was weak and was losing strength, Goniff some how was able to move him to a fallen tree for safety. Goniff laid the Garrison down quickly and then continued to fire on the germans. 

Actor, Chief, and Casino saw that Goniff had gotten the Warden to safety as well as himself. The cons knew that there was still a lot of germans to deal with. Goniff had been able to take out at least three germans. Actor knew it was time to take a risk and take them all out.

“Chief, see if you can get around them,” Actor ordered since he was now second in command.

Chief just nodded and took off. When the Warden was down Actor always took over and Chief had no problems with that. Chief was able to get behind the germans and took the rest of them out with a grenade.

Actor and Casino got up and they started checking all the german bodies to make sure they were all dead, and Chief finally rejoined them. 

Goniff turned toward Garrison to see how he was, Garrison was moaning and in pain from where the bullet’s hit his ribs and shoulder. Goniff could tell the Warden’s breathing was not normal and when he did breath he was in lots of pain. Garrison was in such bad pain he was in tears.

“Actor, get over here hurry.” Goniff called desperately.

 

Actor came running over to where Goniff had laid the Warden down, and knelt down next to Garrison and began to make a quick check. Goniff was watching Actor very closely and the next time Goniff looked up he saw Casino and Chief and joined them.

“Goniff are you crazy pulling a stunt like that,” Casino criticized.

“Bug off Casino, I didn’t see any of you running to help the Warden when he went down, either Chief or you seemed to care about the Warden,” Goniff said angrily. Chief just then put a hand on Goniff’s shoulder to calm him down as he spoke.

“Come on Goniff none of us saw him go down, and we were all in shock and we were trying to figure out how to get to him, but you reacted quicker than the rest of us did. You know we all care about the Warden and would do anything to help him,” Chief replied

“Hey, I know, Casino, Chief I’m sorry,” Goniff admitted.

“Actor how is he man,” Casino asked.

“From what I can see he has a shoulder wound and the bullet is still there, and the second bullet went through his left side and on it’s way out broke two ribs. I need to wrap a bandage around his ribs to protect the ribs from moving and I need to stop the bleeding in his shoulder. This is all I can do until we get out of here and find a safe place to hide out,” Actor said with great concern on his face.

“Goniff I need you to help me lift him so I can wrap his ribs,” Actor ordered Goniff.

Goniff got behind Garrison and lifted him up so Actor could wrap the bandage around the Garrison, as he did Garrison who had been unconscious until now screamed in pain and then went unconscious again. Then Actor took a bandage and tapped it down to stop the bleeding.

“This is all I can do now, we need to get out of here fast. Chief you take the lead and see if you can find a safe place to hide, we will follow you,” Actor ordered.

Chief took the lead and Actor lifted Garrison onto his shoulder and was glad that the Warden was unconscious and could feel no pain. The one thing Actor did not want was to cause Garrison more pain. Goniff was next to follow and he stayed close to Actor so he could help with the Warden and Casino was last watching their backs. It had bee a couple of hours before Actor called a stop and with the help of Goniff helped lay the Warden down. 

“Chief we will rest here for about 30 minutes and then go on, Chief go check up ahead and see if you can see anything. Casino go back a little and is if we are being followed,” Actor told them.

Chief and Casino took off leaving Actor and Goniff with Garrison.

“Hey, Actor how is he,” Goniff asked

“He is still the same but at least he is alive,” Actor replied, as Casino was the first on back.

“Nothing,” Casino reported as he looked at his pale commander.

“Someone’s coming,” Goniff called as he pulled out his weapon.

“It’s Chiefie,” Goniff said.

“I found a farmhouse a few minutes from here in a clearing, it looks deserted,” Chief said.

“Alright lets go, Chief you first and we will follow you,” Actor ordered.

With the help of Goniff, Actor was able to put Garrison over his shoulder and was glad again the the Warden was unconscious. When they arrived at the edge of the clearing Actor called a halt. Actor again laid Garrison down on the ground with the help of Goniff. Actor looked out over the clearing and knew that the farm house had to be searched.

“Goniff I want you to stay here with the Warden and keep him still. Casino, Chief you come with me we are going to search the farm and make sure we do not have any surprises. Casino you take the barn, Chief go around to the back and I will take the house itself. Gentlemen I want you to expect the worst, ok lets go, Goniff here is the rifle, use it if you have to,” Actor told Goniff.

All three of them took off, Casino headed for barn and he and Chief went to the house. When they arrived at the front door, Chief went in and Actor followed. Actor and Chief searched the house and found no one there. Actor did find a room with a good bed and fireplace where he could put Garrison. A few minutes later Casino joined them inside the house.

“Nothing out side Actor,” Casino reported.

“Actor it looks like someone still lives here everything is well stocked, I don’t like it. What is they come back?” Chief said with concern.

“We have no choice Chief. the Warden can’t go any farther. Chief you stand guard and Casino get one of the bedrooms ready for the Warden, and make sure it is one with a fireplace, the Warden will need all the warmth he can get. I am going up to get Goniff and the Warden,” Actor told them.

Actor left the house and Chief went to find himself a good place to keep an eye out for anyone coming. Casino went into the bedroom and got the bed and fireplace set up for the Warden. Casino also found what they needed, he found fresh towels and blankets and some clean clothes that would fit the Warden and running water in the house and a kitchen with fresh food in the Refrigerator and can food in the cabinets. Actor arrived at the edge of the forest and he bent down and put the Warden over his shoulder again and then he an Goniff headed for the house. When they walked in Actor immediately took Garrison into the room that Casino had set up and Goniff helped put him on the bed.

“Actor we hit the jack pot, there is fresh food in the kitchen, and I found Blankets and fresh towels and change of clothes for the Warden.” Casino told him.

“I need to check the Warden over more throughly. Casino get me Chief’s Switchblade, and the clean clothes you found. Goniff get me fresh towels and a Bowl of hot water, and if you can find me some soap,” Actor said.

Casino came back with Chief’s Switchblade, and the clothes, while Goniff returned with everything else.

“Goniff I am going to need your help. We need to strip the Warden from head to toe, Goniff while I check the Warden’s wound’s I needs you to clean him up. We have to clean him to prevent any further infection which I believe he my already have, and Casino stay close,” Actor said with a commanding voice.

Actor started to examine Garrison while Goniff started cleaning all the blood and dirt off his body. Actor felt his forehead and sighed, and then checked is shoulder and ribs. During the process Garrison begin to wake again and was moaning in pain. Actor could see he was trying to open his eyes.

“Easy Warden, Casino said as he placed a hand on Garrison’s good Shoulder. As Casino spoke Garrison turn his head toward the voice and opened his eyes, seeing Casino and then turned to see Actor sitting next to him. In a pained filled voice Garrison begin to speak.

“Actor. Where are we? and How bad is it?,” Garrison asked in a weak and pained voice.

“Warden we are at a farmhouse we found and we are safe for now, as it goes for you injuries it is not good. You have a very high fever and two broken ribs and a bullet in your shoulder which I can not remove. We will need to contact the Marquis and bring back a doctor and transportation,” Actor informed Garrison.

“No Actor, I want you to leave me and take the information and the rest of the team to meet the sub on time. Actor all I will do is slow you down,” Garrison begged.

“Warden shut up. We are not leaving you. You would never leave any of us behind so we are not leaving you, you are not expendable,” Goniff said with such force that Garrison was shocked by what the little pickpocket said. Then Goniff left the room with the bowl to throw out the water, before he left Actor grabbed his arm.

 

“Goniff, calm down. Warden none of us will leave you. I will take one of the others into Marseille and contact the Marquis,” Actor told him.

“Actor Alright, but it won’t be easy. The contacts name is Marcel and he is only expecting a OSS Captain. He my not trust you right away. The contact place is a small cafe in the southern part of the city not far from the water. It is call Marcel’s the same name as our contact. He owns the place. Your contact will say Blackbird and the counter sign is Crow,” Garrison informed Actor. Garrison reach out to Actor and put his hand on Actor’s arm.

“Actor what is wrong with Goniff? I have never seen him so upset,” Garrison demanded to know.

“Warden Goniff saved your life. He feels that he is responsible for you,” Actor told Garrison.

Garrison moved a little and felt a lot of pain and went unconscious again as Goniff had just walked back in and went back over to help the Warden. Actor was able to stop the bleeding for now and was able to bandage the wounds again. Goniff and Actor then were able to get Garrison into clean and warm cloths but left his chest bare and then covered him with a blanket and quilt, then Actor went into the first aid kit and pulled a a vial of Penicillin and injection a dose in Garrison’s arm then took out Morphine syrette and injected that into Garrison’s arm. Actor looked at Garrison, this was a good friend and he wanted to call him by his first name as a good friend’s should but he had never called Garrison by his first name in front of the others and never would but he was worried about his friend.

“This is all I can do for him. Casino, Goniff follow me we need to talk,” Actor said.

Actor left the room and walked over to Chief, and Casino and Goniff followed.

“Chief I need you to stay and watch the Warden while the rest of us go to Marseille and contact Marcel and bring back help,” Actor ordered.

“Blimey, No I am ain’t going to leave the Warden. I will stay and take care of the Warden, Chief cannot watch out for trouble and take care of the Warden also. I ain’t going and that’s all I have to say,” Goniff said angrily looking Actor straight in the eyes.

“Ok Goniff, but I need to show you how to take care of the Warden. Goniff here is what you have to do., check the bandages as often as you can and clean the wound with iodine. The next thing is the Warden has a fever so use a cloth and put the cloth in cool water and wipe the Warden’s chest and face with it should help with the fever. I gave the Warden Penicillin and Morphine just a few minutes ago, so in about four hours repeat the process. Goniff keep him warm at all times and last but not least with the fever he will have hallucinations so he my fight you. Do what you can to keep him still and don’t be hurt or scared by what he say’s. Chief Marseille is only two hours away so we should be back as quick as possible but if any germans show up get the Warden out and back up into the forest,” Actor ordered as he and Casino left.

Actor and Casino started walking and turned about to see the farmhouse disappear as they got further away.

“Actor, What’s with the little limey, why is he so upset,” Casino turned his face in Actor’s direction and asked.

“Casino he as become very close to the Warden just as Chief as. Goniff like Chief also considers him family, come on Casino even though you always complain you care about the Warden to,” Actor replied.

“Yeah, I do but don’t tell anyone you’ll destroy my reputation,” Casino said.

Actor was right the Garrison started to have hallucinations and he was not still, he was moving in bed as if he was trying to get away from someone. Chief and heard the Warden and left the front door to the room where Garrison was. When he entered he could see that Goniff was trying to calm the Warden down but he was having a hard time doing that, so Chief went over to try to help but Garrison was fighting Chief as well. Garrison was screaming and was scared he was really fighting both men.

“Goniff, Chief No, someone help them, they’ve been shot. Goniff , Chief I’m coming. I’ve been hit, someone help Goniff and Chief. No, don’t let them die,” Garrison said screaming. Goniff leaned over the Warden and trying to hold his arm’s down and calm him down. Chief put his hands on Garrison’s Shoulders without hurting him.

“Goniff you need to give the Warden an injection of Penicillin again and a shot of Morphine to calm him down,” Chief told Goniff.

“I know, Chief hold him while I get the injections ready.” Goniff replied.

Goniff injected Garrison first with the Penicillin and then with the morphine. Goniff watched as within a few minutes Garrison had stopped struggling and fell asleep. Chief took his hands off Garrison’s shoulders.

“Chief you better get back to the front door,” Goniff said, as Chief walked to the window.

“No I’ll stay here, I can see just as good from here,” Chief replied.

Goniff got up and went into the kitchen and get a cloth and a bowl of cool water and then came back in and sat again next to the Warden and began to cool Garrison’s chest and face with the cloth he had put into the water, then Goniff all of a sudden began to cry, Chief turned his head toward his friend when Goniff started. Goniff began to shake as he was crying.

“Chiefie he can’t die, I need him, he’s like family,” Goniff looked at Chiefie as he said it.

“We all need him Goniff,” Chief replied.

“You don’t understand Chiefie. When I was in Sing Sing my mum and I barely saw or spoke to each other. When I got to England after the Warden pulled me out to work for the army I was depressed because I couldn’t talk or write me mum like I wanted to, and I guess the Warden saw that. You did not know this Chiefie, the Warden promised he’d keep it between us. When I didn’t write me mum, the Warden would write me letters for me and then he finally made me write them me selve twice a week. He would always check on me and ask if I wrote me mum and if I didn’t he would take me in his office and sit there while I wrote the letters. That just wasn’t what he did for me, he saved me mums life. Chiefie me mum got sick and me Aunt Moll wrote me that me mum wasn’t getting proper care, so I tried to go AWOL and the Warden stopped me, and when I told him me mum was sick he called in a favor and got an army doctor to go look at her. Me mum had pneumonia and the Warden saved her life. Chiefie me and me mum are closer now than we have ever been thanks to the Warden,” Goniff told Chief.

“He won’t die Goniff, Actor will bring help back I’am sure,” Chief said trying to reassure Goniff.

Actor and Casino arrived in Marseille around six o’clock at night and headed for the cafe called Marcel’s to contact the Marquis. Going through the streets of Marseille heading for the cafe both men were very cautious and were watching for any trouble. Actor and Casino arrived at the cafe and they both walked in. The cafe was not very busy yet. Actor went up to the bar and asked for the owner. Actor spoke in French a language Casino did not know but Casino trusted Actor.

“I would like to speak to the owner Marcel it is very urgent, a matter of life and death,” Actor said with care.

“I am Marcel, How can I help you,” Marcel answered.

“Is there some where we can talk in private,” Actor asked with great urgency in his voice.

“Yes in the back storeroom, please follow me,” Marcel said as he waved them to follow. Once in side Casino closed the door behind them.

“Marcel I am second in Command to Captain Garrison,” Actor spoke.  
“Blackbird,” Marcel spoke now in English.

“Crow,”Actor replied.

“What has happened,” Marcel asked with concern.

“We were ambushed by a german patrol and Captain Garrison was badly injured. He has two broken ribs, a bullet in the left shoulder which I cannot remove and has become infected as well as a very high fever. We need to contact London and change our pick up and we also need to get our Captain a doctor,” Actor demanded.

“Where are you hiding,” Marcel asked.

“We are two hours north of here at the edge of the forest in a farmhouse we have found,” Actor replied.

“Come on Actor we need to get back,” Casino argued.

“Casino we need Marcel’s help. I am sorry Marcel,” Actor said.

“Thank is alright, your friend is worried. The farmhouse you have found is my home, you are very lucky. The First thing is to contact London and tell them you will not make your first pick up and that we will arrange another pick up as soon as possible, then we will pick up doc. Anton Dupont, he is the doctor who works with my group and on the way to see him we will pick up three of my men. We go now down into the cellar he and contact London then we will leave,” Marcel informed them.

“Won’t you be missed if you leave,” Actor asked.

“No, I will not . The people who work at the cafe are also members of the Maquis and they will cover for me,” Marcel reassured Actor.

Marcel went down stairs to the cellar and Actor and Casino followed. Marcel immediately contacted London and informed them of the delay and as soon Garrison was able to travel they should arrange another way out. After London had been notified Marcel and Actor and Casino left to pick up the doctor that they would bring back to help Garrison. Marcel was true to his word and on the way to the doctor he picked up three of his men and extra weapons that they my need. All the men were able to leave the city without being seen and it took them again another two hours too get back to the farmhouse. They arrived back at the farmhouse at ten at night. Chief saw something moving but wasn’t sure.

“Goniff someone’s coming,” Chief told him. Then both of them pulled out their weapons.

“It’s Actor, Casino, and the Marquis,” Chief said with relief.

Chief opened the down and Actor and Casino walked in followed by the others.

“Chief, Goniff this is Marcel and his people and Doc. Dupont, there here to help. How’s the Warden?,” Actor demanded to know.

“Not good Actor he has been hallucinating and Actor he thinks Chief and I are dead,” Goniff said as he started to cry again.

“It’s ok Goniff we have brought a doctor to help the Warden. Doctor please follow me, the rest of you stay in here,” Actor ordered.

“All of you need rest, my men will stand watch,” Marcel told them.

Actor and Doctor Dupont entered the room and closed the door behind them. Doctor Dupont began to examine Garrison. After the examination he took Actor aside.

“You are right, he does have two broken ribs and a bullet in his left shoulder, it is infected and he also has a fever. I will need your help, I will remove the bullet and clean the infection. Has he been getting anything to bring down the fever?” Dupont asked Actor.

“Yes we have been giving him Morphine for the pain and Penicillin for the fever,” Actor told him.

“That is good, now this is what I need you to do. I need a bowl of hot water and cloths and a lot of towels, also we will need clean sheets, and while you are getting that I will get my equipment ready and prepare your Captain for surgery,” Dupont told Actor.  
Actor left the room and went into one of the closets and pulled out clean towels and sheets, and then went into the kitchen and got and bowl of hot water. On his way back he saw Goniff sitting in a hair crying and he went up to him, and Goniff looked up at him.

“Goniff the doctor is going to remove the bullet, when we are finished I will let you know. Goniff the Warden is strong, he’ll make it. Casino keep an eye on Goniff,” Actor said and headed back into the room.

“Come on Goniff, Actor’s right,” Casino said, as he walked up and put an arm around Goniff’s shoulder.

Actor walked into the room as the doctor was preparing three injections. Actor put the towels and sheets on a small table along with the bowl full of water that the doctor moved near his patient. 

“Doctor what are the three injections for,” Actor asked.

“Actor the three injections are one for Penicillin another for Morphine and the third is a sedative. The sedative is just in case that your Captain regains conscious during the surgery,” Doctor Dupont said, as he began the surgery.

The doctor went after the bullet in Garrison’s left shoulder first. The doctor had been right Garrison did regain conscious during the surgery and screamed in pain. The doctor had Actor inject the sedative into Garrison’s arm and as Garrison calmed down the doctor continued the surgery. Where Actor had a problem trying to remove the bullet the doctor did not. When the doctor finished with the shoulder he tapped up the ribs again. The doctor had Actor clean the shoulder wound, and Actor was also able to stop the bleeding. The doctor tapped up the wound and put Garrison’s arm in a sling and then tapped the arm to Garrison’s chest to prevent his arm from moving.

“I am now going to inject the Penicillin which I doubled and the Morphine for pain which will help him sleep. I do believe that your Captain’s fever will go down tonight and that he will recover from his wounds. He will be a little weak because of a small amount of blood loss. He now needs to sleep and I will stay through the night and into the morning in case you need me,” Dupont reassured Actor.  
“Doctor could one on my men sit with Garrison if he does not disturb him,” Actor asked.

“Yes, but only if he does not disturb him,” Dupont warned.

It was now twelve midnight when Actor and Doctor Dupont walked out of the room Garrison was in. They both walked into a room which was large enough to hold all of the four cons and more. When they walked in all of the men stood up and were about to ask unanimously how the Warden was when the doctor spoke.

“Your Captain in resting now and should sleep through the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon. I will stay until tomorrow in the early morning, now you all must eat something and get some sleep,” Doc. Dupont said.

“The doctor is right we must eat and sleep. Goniff if you want you can sit with the Warden. There is a large plush chair in the room but I think you should eat and then sleep,” Actor told Goniff.

“Actor I want to sit with the Warden,” Goniff said as he walked into where Garrison was sleeping.

“I will make all of you something to eat, Actor there are blankets in the closet where you found the sheets and towels,” Marcel said.

Goniff walked into the room and went to the Warden’s side and put the blanket and quilt over Garrison’s shoulders and then sat down in the chair to watch Garrison but fell asleep.

Marcel went to the kitchen and started to make small toast and some eggs for Garrison’s men and Actor went to the closet and pulled out all the blankets and passed them out and even went into the bedroom and covered Goniff with a blanket, and tried to wake Goniff up to get him to come and eat but he’d refused. When Goniff didn’t want to eat, Actor knew that there was something upsetting the pickpocket.

“Goniff isn’t he coming,” Casino asked.

“No, he said he is not hungry,” Actor replied.  
“Hey, if that little limey doesn’t want to eat he must be sick,” Casino said.

Actor and the others ate what Marcel had given them and then they each took a blanket and went to sleep. All of them slept through for about seven hours. It was eight in the morning Doctor Dupont and Marcel were getting ready to leave and head back to Marseille as the others were getting up.

“Actor the Doctor and I must go back if we do not the germans will be suspicious. Before I leave I have another radio in my barn I will contact London and have a sub sent to pick you up tonight at eleven and then I will be back tonight at eight tonight and I will take you to a fishing boat which will take you to the sub,” Marcel said.

“I will go in and check you Captain then I must leave,” Doc Dupont added.

Actor and the doctor walked into the room and Dupont went over to Garrison who was still sleeping. Dupont as he began to look over Garrison again Garrison regained consciousness.

“Actor, Who is this and Where is everyone?” Garrison asked with concern.

“I am doctor Dupont, I am the one who removed your bullet and if you would be still and let me examine you,” Doctor Dupont ordered.

Doctor Dupont started to examine Garrison, he check him for a fever and then cleaned and changed the bandages and Actor helped him keep Garrison still.

“Captain, You are doing much better. There is no more infection and the bleeding has completely stopped, and your fever is not has high, and you seem to be more coherent. Captain, Marcel and I must leave or the germans will get suspicious but we will both be back to take you to the sub.  
Actor I will leave you all my medical supplies if you need them, go day Captain,” Doctor Dupont said and left.

Marcel had walked out of the barn and the doctor joined him and the both left. Actor had been left alone with Garrison even though Goniff was in the room but he was sleeping. Actor knew he could speak to his friend, like a friend should.  
“Craig, we were all worried about you especially Chief and Goniff,” Actor said.

“Actor you didn’t answer me, Where are the others?,” Garrison demanded.

“They are all fine, Chief and Casino are in the other room and Goniff is right here. He has been here all night. He has been by your side since you were hurt, I need to talk to you about Goniff.,” Actor said.

“Actor I thought that Goniff and Chief were killed, and that it was my fault. Actor what’s with Goniff?” Garrison wanted to know.

“Craig , Goniff saw you shot and when you went down he dragged you out of the way,” Actor said.

“I remember you told me that before when I asked you to leave me and Goniff told me off, but there is more to it than that isn’t,” Garrison asked.

“Craig there is more to it, and I think you need to talk to Chief and then Goniff.,” Actor said.

“Actor wake Goniff up and then get Chief please,” Craig said.

Actor turned away and went to Goniff who was sleeping in the Chair.

“Goniff wake up the Warden is awake.” Actor said as he shook Goniff’s shoulder and then left to get Chief.

Goniff jumped up and walked over to the Warden’s bed.

“Blimey Warden you ate awake, How are you feeling? Can I get you anything,” Goniff asked.

“Goniff I feel a lot better and you know what, do you think you can get me something to eat and some water I am real thirsty,” Garrison said.

“You got it Warden,”Goniff replied and then walked out. Goniff passed Chief going into Garrison room.

“Warden how you doing,” Chief said as he walked to the window and leaned against the window sill.

“Chief I want you to tell me what is going on with Goniff, Actor told me some of it,” Garrison demanded.

“Warden Goniff as you know saved you life but he has really become attached to you. He won’t let any one help you but him, and yesterday he broke down and started to cry. Goniff was afraid of losing you, he feels you are family to him. He told me what you have been doing for him and how you saved his mother’s life. I think he felt that if you died that everything good in his life would fall apart. Warden you need to talk to him,” Chief filled Garrison in.

“It does sound like I do need too and thank you Chief for telling me,” Garrison said to Chief.

“I better take the first watch this morning, there are no Marquis here. We are on our own until to night,” Chief said. Chief walked out and Goniff came in with a plate of food and a pitcher and glass of water. Goniff put both of them down on the small table next to where Garrison laid.

Goniff took the pitcher and poured a glass of water for Garrison and then put his arm behind Garrison shoulders and helped lift him up to drink the water.

“Here you go Warden, drink this,” Goniff said. Garrison must have been thirsty because he drank all the water in the glass. Goniff put the glass down and helped Garrison sit up so he could eat something. After Garrison ate as much as he could Goniff took the plate and set it on the small table. Garrison began to speak.

“Goniff I want you to take a seat, I want to talk to you. Goniff I first want to thank you for saving my life and that you did a great job. If you were a soldier you would get a metal and a raise in rank, but I know there is something else going on, Actor and Chief both filled me in on the way you have been acting. Goniff I want you to personally tell me yourself what is bothering you,” Garrison asked as a friend.

“Warden I was scared that if something had happened to you that I would not make it on my own, I am still scared that even at the end of the war I wouldn’t be able to make it with out you being their to help, I couldn’t even write me mum or get help for her when she got sick without you Warden standing over me, you’re like a big brother,” Goniff admitted to Garrison.

“Goniff listen to me, I believe that you will make it through this war and after the war. Goniff you don’t need me, you are an amazing person Goniff and that is a fact. There is nothing wrong with being scared we all are, but Goniff you have proven to me and the rest of the team you can make it. Goniff since you join this unit you have done amazing things. Every time I have been hurt you have keep me alive and brought me back to England and even when I was captured you helped come after me. When Casino gives me a hard time you stand up to him and defend me, and even when Casino gets after Chief, you step right in and help Chief. Goniff I see you with the children in the village you are wonderful. The children are so happy to see you, you are to them a big brother or a father to them. They have the best time with you. You teach them how to be happy in the trouble war and how to cope. I leave this for last, what you did on this mission is beyond amazing. You dragged me out of the line of fire and did what Actor told you to do to help me. You have been by my side this hole time. Goniff I really believe you have come a great distance and I know for a fact you can make it on your own. I do not want to see you put yourself down, I want my old pickpocket back, do you understand,”Garrison said with such determination as he looked into his pickpockets eyes.

Garrison watched Goniff and wanted for an answer, and he could see the sparkle in Goniff’s eyes come back and know he was getting his old pickpocket back when Goniff started to smile.

“Warden thanks, I’m ok now. Warden is there anything you need?” Goniff said smiling.

“Goniff I could use some water and some more sleep,” Garrison replied.

Goniff turn and poured water into a glass and handed the glass to Garrison making sure he could hold it. Garrison again drank the hole glass and then handed it back to Goniff, then Goniff helped Garrison lay back down so he could sleep.

“Warden get some sleep it’s about ten in the morning and Marcel will be back at eight at night to take us to the sub, I’ll wake you before Marcel get’s here,” Goniff said as he lifted him self up from the side of bed was he was sitting and walked toward the door when the Warden called out.

“Goniff have you written your mom,” Garrison wanted to know.

“No Warden not for a while,” Goniff replied as he turned toward the Warden.

“When I get better we go into my office and write your mom,” Garrison said.

“I’d like that Warden,” Goniff replied.

Just as Goniff grabbed the door knob he turned to look at the Warden and saw him asleep so he walked out of the room.

Actor and the others took turns standing watch and they were all able to also get some sleep any more food into themselves. Goniff wouldn’t let any one else check on Garrison except for Chief. Garrison slept most of the day and afternoon. Garrison woke up at around five o’clock and was able to eat something. For the next three hours the team was getting Garrison ready to leave and themselves. Chief had made sure that there would be no evidence let that would show that they were there so Marcel cover would not be blown. At eight o’clock Marcel had kept his word and he and the doctor had returned. The doctor went in and check Garrison over one more time and said his goodbyes.

Marcel had been able to get a small truck from a fish market for Garrison and his men to travel in. Actor and the others carefully put Garrison in the truck. Goniff hopped on the truck and helped Garrison get settled for the two hour trip. He folded up his jacket and put it under Garrison’s head and then Chief covered him with a blanket and then Goniff settled next to Garrison for the trip. Actor and the others also settled in. Once they were all settled, Marcel and his men drive off. With the papers Marcel had they were able to get through the roadblocks without the germans making a search.

The truck arrived at the dock where a fishing boat was waiting to take Garrison and his men to the sub. Garrison again with the help of Goniff was taken aboard the fishing boat. This is when they left Marcel and the other Maquis,

“Marcel thank you for all your help and good luck,” Garrison said and shook Marcel’s hand.

“Good luck my friend take care of your self and we will meet again soon I hope on better terms.,” Marcel said and also shook Garrison’s hand.

 

The fishing boat headed out toward sea and at eleven at night as promised a british sub surfaced and the Gorillas began to board her. Garrison was the first taken off the boat and then followed by Goniff. Once aboard Garrison was taken to sick bay, Goniff started following but the subs medic wouldn’t let him follow. 

“I’m going with the Warden, I am not leaving him allow,” Goniff demanded. The Captain of the sub and the medic were about to argue but Garrison intervened.

“It’s alright I want Goniff by my side or I will not go to sick bay,” Garrison said stubbornly. The Captain and the medic conceded.

Goniff followed Garrison into sick bay and help put the Warden in one of those small beds in sick bay and then he went to sit on the other one across from Garrison. As soon as the medic had made Garrison comfortable, Garrison fell asleep. Goniff watched for a while and fell asleep himself. Actor and the others went below and were sitting on benches drinking coffee. The Captain went to the radio room and called the sub base to have an ambulance waiting and to call Colonel Edward’s.

It took two hours for the sub to reach the british sub base at Folkestone. Garrison was put on a stretcher and lifted out on the sub to a waiting ambulance to take him to the hospital, Goniff climbed into the ambulance and went with Garrison. The others were given a jeep and followed behind them. When they arrived Garrison was taken into surgery where the doctor’s cleaned out the shoulder again and gave him a transfusion since he had lost some amount of blood. Goniff , Actor , Casino, Chief wanted in the waiting room with Colonel Edward’s who had started part of the debriefing and the rest would have to wait until Garrison was better.  
Garrison after surgery was taken to a private room where he woke up to see men sitting around the room. The doctor had told them not too stay long. It was three in the morning now.

“Actor, Casino, Chief, Goniff.” Garrison called as he was coming out of the anaesthesia.

“Warden welcome back,” Actor replied

“What took you so long,” Casino said with a smile.

“Warden you still look like you could use about a week’s sleep,” Chief said

“Yeah, before I went under the doctor told me at least a week in the hospital,” Garrison was not to happy about that development.

“Look you should all go home, get something to eat and some sleep, and don’t come back until later this afternoon,” Garrison demanded. They all nodded their heads and said they would be back later. They were all out the door except Goniff when the Warden called him back.

“Goniff remember when I get out of the hospital, we go in my office and write your mom,” Garrison said to Goniif as he fell asleep. Goniff walked out into the hallway and spoke.

“You guys heard the Warden let go home now and we will come back later,” Goniff commanded as if he was in Charge.

THe End.


End file.
